


Shake It Off

by languageismymistress



Series: 1989 [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Charlie still needs to learn some things, Eggsy is confused little puppy, M/M, Training time for the boys, but hey, maybe manners, or whatever that saying is, right - Freeform, sorry where was i, to each is there own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training time for Charlie by Eggsy, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

The smell of sweat, blood and tears was the usual setting for the Kingsman gym at any given time during the day, or night. The sweat and blood were from the training with the tears usually coming after it, most of the new recruits believe that they are ready to fight anyone with Eggsy or Rox teaching that, no, they’re really not. It’s remarkable that even in the 21st century and with all of the women who are helping run Kingsman, many of the men who try to become Kingsman agents still refuse to be trained by a woman. The sad fact was seeing all the potential leave as Harry or Merlin politely inform them that if they are not willing to work for a woman, Kingsman is not willing to let them work for them. His favourite memory will always be of Rox throwing one of the ‘potential recruits’ threw the window after she heard some of the recruits remarks about Eggsy’s ‘lack of Kingsman material’, Rox always had that protective edge towards his. Walking into the small training room that use to be a second home to him, he ran his hand over the old lockers, jumping at the cough coming from behind him.

 

“Ready to get your ass served to you?” He smirked.

 

“I didn’t know Roxy was training me,” Charlie copied Eggsy’ smirk and stance.

 

“Nah, we’re not that mean, even to you,” He grinned.

 

“How kind of the Kingsman,” Charlie winked, dumping his bag over next to his.

 

“Yeah, kind,” He shook his head, scratching the back of his neck. 

 

“So are we just going to start with the basics or go a bit more in depth since I have actually done this training,” Charlie leant against one of the lockers.

 

“Ah yes, shooting guns equals knowing how to chock a man with your foot,” He rolled his eyes at him. 

 

“So then, teach me thy ways, oh mighty one,” Charlie gave his a mock bow.

 

“Stand up straight and try to hit me,” He rolled his neck and shoulders.

 

“That’s it?” Charlie copied his stance, tilting his head at his. 

 

“Yup,” He smiled sweetly. 

 

“Too easy,” Charlie straightened his shoulders.

 

Aiming roughly towards his face, Eggsy held back an eye roll, stepping to the side as he pulled Charlie’s fist around his body and onto his back. Leaving his feet in front of him, he pushed Charlie forward, leaning back on his legs as he hit the ground, pinning Charlie’s left arm to his side. 

 

“Too easy,” He mimicked his voice, smiling at the laugh he felt underneath his. 

 

“I wasn’t ready,” Charlie mumbled, trying to push his off of him.

 

“Fine, have another go,” He jumped up from the floor, moving over to the left to give him room to flick himself off from the floor. 

 

“Fine,” Charlie raised his eyebrow at his, watching his movements.

 

Watching Charlie move back two steps, he readied himself for his kick, knowing the little time he had between Charlies leg in the air and hitting his stomach. Counting in his head, he smirked as Charlie raised his leg, gripping onto both sides of his ankle. Eggsy grinned at the slightly faster reflexes he had due to his training before the Kingsman stuff started. Pulling on Charlie’s ankle slightly, he swung his body towards the ground, using his legs to grip around Charlie’s right leg, pulling on it as he swung around so he wouldn’t be hit during their fall. Pinning the left leg to the ground and tightening his grip around Charlie’s right leg, he smirked down at the look of shock on Charlies face. 

 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Charlie stared at him.

 

“I’m a Kingsman, ain’t I?,” He shrugged, untangling himself, shuffling over to straddle his waist. 

 

“Within reason,” Charlie sat up, leaning back on his hands.

 

“Fuck off,” He shoved at Charlie’s shoudler.

 

“So what’s next then?” Charlie tilted his head at his.

 

“Get up,” He grinned.

 

“I will when you get off me,” Charlie stared at his.

 

“Nope, get up,” He watched the expression on his face change.

 

“Fine,” Charlie moved his hands from behind his back to Eggsy’s waist. 

 

“What are you doing?” He swallowed something dry in his throat.

 

“Getting up,” Charlie ran his hand along Eggsy’s side, causing a shiver to follow behind.

 

“Kay,” He bit down on his bottom lip.

 

“Well, that is a possibility for my codename,” Charlie grinned.

 

“Funny,” He whispered.

 

“Good,” Charlie cupped the side of his cheek.

 

“Charlie,” He whispered, closing his eyes.

 

“I’m here,” Charlie rested his forehead on his.

 

Feeling slightly light headed and confused, he raised his eyebrow at his body moving onto the floor with slight force. Opening his eyes, he stared up at the grin on Charlie’s face, his eyes widening at the stunt that he fell for. 

 

“That’s cheating,” He coughed out, flicking himself up into a standing position.

 

“All’s fair in love and war,” Charlie shrugged, something in his eyes caused that shiver to return.

 

“And we are training for a war,” He mumbled out.

 

“Are we?” Charlie stared at his.

 

“Well, this isn’t love, so,” He trailed off.

 

“Right, training,” Charlie half laughed.

 

“Exactly,” He kicked Charlie between the ribs, smirking at the sudden fall in his movements.

 

“Back to where you started then,” He laughed at Charlie’s mock glare.

 

“Now that is cheating,” Charlie pushed himself back off of the floor.

 

“It was using your oppositions distraction to your own personal advantage,” He rolled his eyes, something that was far too common around Charlie.

 

“So was my victory then,” He felt Charlie watch his reaction.

 

“So be it then,” He shrugged. 

 

Dancing around in a circle, he ducked and dodged Charlie’s oncoming moves, keeping his mind focused on fighting, refusing to let it wander to anything else.


End file.
